Eitoku mahou gakuen
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Uma escola de magia com direito à muito romance e confusão, antiga fic reescrita, com personagens que criei para homenagear pessoinhas especiais... OCC e UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Nyahooo pra todos! Sei que vou apanhar muito, mas não resisti, lendo algumas fics antigas que estavam paradas, resolvi ressuscitar uma delas, só que com personagens nova, já que imagino que a maioria das antigas participantes nem lembram mais da fic... Se tiver alguma antiga participante, sorry ter apagado a antiga fic, mas não dava para continuar... Todos sabem que tenho um lindo filhotinho(Pure-Petit procriou e ainda é mãe babona), pestinha para variar de 5 meses... Só consigo escrever quando ele dorme, porque acordado, ele não me deixa fazer nada x.x Ele vai completar 6 meses e é enorme!!! 68 cm e quase 9kg...x.x Ai meu braço... Por esse motivo, não posso prometer escrever feito uma doida e ter capítulos novos toda semana, vai depender de como o Petit-Baby vai deixar a mamãe aqui escrever...

É uma fic que particularmente eu adorava e me divertia. _**Mas atenção**_... Paciência comigo, já que todos sabem que tenho um baby, ele está com 5 meses agora e é muito sem vergonha, dá um trabalho...x.x Achava que com o tempo iria dar menos trabalho, mas como todos sabem, é o contrário, agora tenho que ficar de olho senão ele sai rolando xD Então, paciência comigo que irei escrever conforme tiver tempo! Parece que está voltando a moda de fics com tema escolar, e Pure-Petit adora fics com tema escolar e ainda por cima OCC xDDDD

Bom, vamos à um pequeno resumo, que é o que importa! O primeiro capítulo vai ser apenas de apresentação, sem muito da história.

A Eitoku Mahou Gakuen é uma renomada escola de magia desde o primário até a faculdade, nela estudam as mais variadas raças, todos querendo ser os melhores magos e magas. É uma escola mista e todos dormem no dormitório, podendo voltar para casa apenas nas férias.

Mas nem tudo é paz na Eitoku, pois quem manda na escola são os chamados Z12(Zodiac 12, na verdade são 13 já que gêmeos são representados por 2), a mais alta elite, filhos dos magos fundadores da escola. Eles mandam e desmandam na escola e decidem quem merecem e quem não merecem o respeito deles. Quando um aluno recebe uma "_red tag_", é porque fez algo muito grave e irritou um dos Z12. E após serem julgados, recebem o chamado "_ijime_" ou "_bulling_", ou agressão verbal ou corporal, uma coisa que abomino, graças à Deus nunca aconteceu comigo, mas conheço duas pessoas que receberam e com certeza daria um belo _**Petit-Kick**_ em cada um que fez isso com elas!!!ò.óq

Continuando, eles recebem ijime não só dos Z12, mas da escola toda! Vale lembrar que nem todos concordam com o ijime, mas não podem fazer nada para parar os amigos(e mesmo que fizesse, quem disse que iria resolver?).

Na escola também há um trio de tietes que idolatram os Z12, são as _The Roses, _compostas por Saori e as irmãs Hilda e Freya, que além de estarem sempre atrás dos Z12, maltratam algumas meninas, as quais elas não vão com a cara. São extremamente populares entre os meninos e temidas entre as meninas, além de ter muita menina que puxam o saco delas, uma versão menos poderosa dos Z12...

xXxXxXx

Eu me inspirei nas escolas japonesas. Abaixo os Dourados, com a raça, poder, personalidade e o que acham da red tag. Todos tem 17 anos e são do segundo ano, menos Aioros que tem 18 anos e é do terceiro ano. LEMBRANDO QUE É TODO MUNDO OCC, ENTÃO NÃO RECLAMEM QUE ALGUNS SÃO DIFERENTES DO ANIME!!!!

_**Mú de Áries: **_lemuriano, telecinese, teleporta a si, objetos e pessoas para onde bem entender. É calmo, gentil, inteligente, tem um pouco de vergonha de garotas. É contra a red tag.

_**Aldebaran de Touro: **_mutante, tem super força e pele super dura. É gente boa, sossegado, generoso, muitos se assustam com o seu tamanho. É conta a red tag.

_**Saga de Gêmeos: **_bruxo, tem o poder de mover dimensões.. É arrogante, sério, orgulhoso, porém fino e elegante. É a favor e praticante da red tag.

_**Kanon de Gêmeos: **_bruxo, pode roubar temporariamente o poder da pessoa assim que o toca. É orgulhoso como Saga, mas menos arrogante, é mulherengo e metido. É praticante e a favor da red tag.

_**Máscara da Morte de Câncer: **_bruxo necromancista, tem poder sobre os mortos e mexe com magia negra. É grosso, mau educado, mau humorado, safado, esconde um lado sensível e caseiro. É praticante e a favor da red tag.

_**Aioria de Leão: **_youkai-leão, possui garras como os do Wolverine, só que eles pegam fogo, além de super velocidade. É esquentado, leal, um pouco burro e metido. Não é praticante, mas a favor da red tag.

_**Shaka de Virgem: **_mestiço de anjo e humano, pode tirar os sentidos da pessoa. É perfeccionista, inteligente, calmo, um pouco arrogante por se achar uma raça superior, educado. Não é a favor da red tag.

_**Dohko de Libra: **_shinobi, imortal e auto cicatrização rápida(mas sente dor). É ponderado, sábio, inteligente, tem um pouco de vergonha de garotas, mas disfarça. Não é a favor da red tag.

_**Milo de Escorpião: **_youkai-escorpião, possui a chamada unha escarlate com um veneno mortal. É sem vergonha, tarado, mulherengo, convencido e cara de pau. Não é praticante, mas a favor da red tag.

_**Aioros de Sagitário: **_youkai-centauro, meio irmão de Aioria, cria flechas de luz. É atrapalhado, esquecido, calmo e gentil. Não é a favor da red tag.

_**Shura de Capricórnio: **_lupino, se transforma nas noites de lua cheia, tem garras super fortes que cortam quase tudo(tudo, menos o Deba, o couro dele é mais forte), é convencido, cabeça quente, safado. Não é praticante, mas a favor da red tag.

_**Camus de Aquário: **_mago do gelo, tem total controle sobre o gelo. É educado, sério, frio, certinho e inexpressivo. Não é praticante, mas a favor da red tag(apenas para quem merece) .

_**Afrodite de Peixes:**_ shinobi, foi criado desde pequeno em meio à rosas venenosas, sendo resistente à qualquer tipo de veneno, pode envenenar a pessoa através do beijo. É exibicionista, vaidoso, arrogante e elegante. É praticante e a favor da red tag.

xXxXxXxXx

Abaixo as personagens que irão aparecer, com o nome de quem eu usei como inspiração, e algumas informações básicas.

**Sakura Hanashiro- **Pure-Petit Cat(era personagem da fic)

Shionbi, 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem 1,65 de altura e magrelinha com braços e pernas longas e finas, cabelos negros e lisos abaixo da cintura com mechas finas de cada lado do rosto na cor rosa, mesma cor de seus olhos, grandes e de longos cílios, rosto infantil. Gosta de usar roupas engraçadinhas e coloridas.

É extrovertida, alegre, preguiçosa, dorminhoca, curiosa, teimosa e a típica irmã ciumenta. Ela tem poderes psíquicos, pode mover, fazer aparecer e até destruir objetos e pessoas com a força da mente. Seu par é o Saga.

**Sumire Hanashiro- **Dark- Ookami(também era personagem da fic)

Shinobi, a aparência é igual ao da Sakura, apenas mudam as cor das mechas e dos olhos que são violetas, usa uma faixa nos olhos, mas não é cega, ela consegue ver mesmo com os olhos vendados, ela se move através do ki das pessoas. Gosta de roupas mais delicadas.

É calma, um pouco tímida , gentil, delicada, um tanto distraída e esquecida, sofre de sonambulismo. Tem poderes psíquicos, pode ler o pensamento das pessoas e a alma também, a faixa em seus olhos são para proteger as outras pessoas do poder dela, pois fora do controle, ela pode sugar a alma da pessoa. Seu par é o Kanon

**Six Strauss- **Kyie(não é ficwritter, mas lê algumas histórias minhas e é uma super tensai no desenho e artes manuais)

Uma experiência de um cientista louco que achava ser Deus. 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem 1,50 de altura, magrinha, cabelos verdes repicados com um rabo baixo que chega até a cintura, a franja é jogada sobre o rosto delicado, tampando parcialmente seus olhos grandes cor de âmbar, tem o número 6 na nuca, o motivo de seu nome. Faz estilo punk gótico. Se faz de garoto.

É solitária, calada, agressiva, espanta todos que tentam se aproximar, menos as irmãs Hanashiro que insistem na sua amizade. Tem super força e controla o fogo negro. Não tem par.

**Fox Taluiyah- **Margarida(sabe que não te deixaria de fora)

Ìndia Cherokee, xamã, 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem 1,70 de altura, pele morena bem clara, cabelos lisos e negros em corte reto no meio das costas, olhos levemente puxados e alaranjados, magra com corpo esbelto e pernas longas, normalmente pinta o rosto com dois riscos de tinta branca em cada lado do rosto e usa uma tira de couro na cabeça com penas. Usa roupas meio indígenas, ou estilo cowgirl.

É otimista, corajosa, esforçada, desastrada, faz amizades com facilidade. Tem poderes de cura e invoca espíritos da Natureza. Seu par é o Aioros.

**Victorya Ametista Vectramos- **Black Scorpio no Nyx(outra que não deixo de fora)

Bruxa Wicca, 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem, 1,58 de altura, corpo voluptoso e curvilíneo, pele branca brilhante, lábios carnudos, olhos felinos e verdes, cabelos vermelhos e levemente ondulados na cintura, tem uma pinta no lábio superior esquerdo e uma marca de nascença na nuca, um pentagrama tribal. Faz estilo medieval.

É fria, séria, inteligente, orgulhosa, vive para os estudos e acha namoro e amizade perda de tempo. Controla os 5 elementos. Seu par é o Shura.

**Monique Von Tesse- **Angel Pink(louquinha de pedra)

Vampira, 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem 1,65 de altura, magra, cabelos castanhos e lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros com mechas vermelhas, a franja cobre parcialmente o olho esquerdo, seus olhos são castanhos, rosto fino, lábios finos e vermelhos. Faz estilo punk roqueira.

É cara de pau, doidinha, irônica, esperta e safada. Pode ler e controlar mentes. Seu par é o Shaka.

**Fleur Larousse- **Tenshi Aburame(fofa!)

Mestiça de humano e súcubus, 15 anos, primeiro ano. 1,70 de altura, corpo esbelto, seios grandes e cintura fina, cabelos loiros e cacheados até o meio das costas, pele clara, olhos azuis claros, tem asas de morcego tatuadas nas costas, que se tornam reais em noite de lua cheia. Faz o estilo certinha, com óculos de lentes grossas, joga os cabelos no rosto e vive com ele preso, nas noites de lua cheia usa roupas provocantes.

É normalmente tímida, inteligente, sonhadora e romântica, mas em noites de lua cheia se torna uma femme fatale, sedutora e pervertida. Tem poder de ilusão. Seu par é o Afrodite.

**Soleil Larousse- **Ikarus- Sama(não deixo de fora também!)

Mestiço de humano e súcubus, 15 anos, primeiro ano, irmão gêmeo da Fleur. Tem 1,78 de altura, corpo magro, mas definido, cabelos loiros e semi longos, normalmente jogados sobre o rosto, pele clara, olhos azuis claros e asas de morcego tatuada nas costas. Faz estilo nerd certinho, com óculos fundo de garrafa. Nas noites de lua cheia usa roupas diferentes.

É tímido, medroso, chegando a gaguejar na presença de garotas, submisso e muito inteligente. Pode invadir sonhos. Seu par é a Saori.

**Kristy Malau- **Krika Haruno(sempre lê minhas histórias, não pode ficar de fora)

Lemuriana, 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem 1,68 de altura, magra pele clara e cabelos rosados até os joelhos, franja repicada cobrindo parcialmente os olhos verde folha, tem pintas lemurianas no lugar das sobrancelhas, rosto delicado e bochechas rosadas. Faz estilo romântico.

É gentil, delicada, meiga, tímida e atenciosa. Tem poderes de telecinese. Seu par é o Mú.

**Kayla Panter- **Lara Stephani(longa história)

Mutante, 16 anos, segundo ano. Tem 1,72 de altura, corpo magro e esbelto, pernas torneadas, cabelos lisos e negros no meio das costas, olhos felinos e verdes escuros, andar felino. Faz estilo roqueira.

É orgulhosa, cínica, explosiva, tem senso de justiça e está sempre protegendo e ajudando os mais fracos, é temida por certos alunos. Pode controlar as sombras e atravessar paredes. Seu par é o Milo.

**Lika Yuki- **XxLininhaxX(acho que é a única personagem da antiga Eitoku que vejo ativa...o.o)

Youkai- raposa, 15 anos, primeiro ano. Tem, 1,55 de altura, magrelinha, cabelos laranjas, repicados na altura dos ombros, olhos dourados, orelhas, rabinho e dente afiados como uma raposa. Faz estilo kawaii com vestidos coloridos e sapatos de boneca.

É feliz, manhosa, meiga, amiga e desastrada. Tem super velocidade e controle sobre o fogo. Seu par é o Camus.

xXxXxXx

É isso aí! Um pouco dos personagens, todas serão amigas e a relação com os pares, só saberão com o tempo xDDDD

Jyane! Pure-Petit deshita...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Os sakuras começavam a florir, indicando o início da primavera, e junto com ele o inicio das aulas. A Eitoku para muitos parecia uma escola de elite normal, mas guardava o segredo de ser uma escola de magia com alunos de todas as raças e vindos dos mais variados países, reinos e planetas.

Muitos alunos haviam voltado para suas casas e após as férias, retornavam à escola, misturados à eles, alguns novos alunos. Duas garotas andavam em meio ao turbilhaço de alunos, eram gêmeas e quase idênticas, não fosse pela cor das mechas de seus cabelos, uma tinha as mechas rosadas, assim como seus olhos e a outra as mechas roxas, mas seus olhos estavam tampados por um pedaço de pano branco com algumas inscrições em uma língua estranha. Eram de estatura mediana baixa e magrinhas, seus cabelos eram longos, lisos e negros, eram delicadas e pareciam bonecas japonesas, eram as irmãs Sakura e Sumire Hanashiro, princesas de um Reino distante chamado Hana no Ookoku, seus pais eram formandos da escola, assim como seu irmão, 6 anos mais velho, e ouviam histórias maravilhosas do lugar, Sakura estava muito animada, enquanto Sumire tinha um pouco de medo de ter que viver longe dos pais. Elas usavam o uniforme da escola: Saia xadrez vermelho, camisa branca, terno vermelho-vinho com o símbolo da escola(um escudo com um cajado e uma vassoura cruzadas atrás), gravata preta, meias brancas e sapatos pretos.

- Puxa, estou tão empolgada!- Dizia a de mechas rosas pulando ao lado da irmã.

- Acalme-se Sah nechan.- Diz a outra com a voz baixa, olhando para os lados.

- Do que tem medo Suu-chan? Não se preocupe que eu estou aqui para protegê-la!- Diz andando de costas até trombar em alguém.- Ai! Desculpa.- Diz sem graça.

A pessoa em quem Sakura tromba apenas rosna para as duas, era um garoto pequeno, de cabelos verdes e repicados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, a franja tampava parcialmente o rosto e os olhos amarelados, vestia calça xadrez vermelho-vinho, camisa branca, terno vermelho vinho, gravata preta e sapatos pretos, o uniforme era visivelmente maior.

- Oi! Sou Sakura, e essa é minha irmãzinha Sumire! Como se chama?- Pergunta Sakura indiferente às rosnadas do pequeno à sua frente.

- Me chamo Six.- Diz, sua voz era fina e baixa.- O que ela tem, é cega?- Pergunta vendo Sumire que segurava a barra do terno da irmã.

- Não, mas é mais seguro ela usar essas faixas. Né, Suu-chan?- Diz para a irmã que concorda balançando a cabeça.

Nesse momento todos ouvem um burbúrio e vários alunos olham para o portão.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE SEUS INÚTEIS! DÊEM PASSAGEM PARA OS Z12-SAMA!- Diz uma garota de cabelos cor de lavandas, longos e lisos, era muito bonita e estava acompanhada de duas garotas, uma de cabelos azuis claros cortados em camadas e olhos violetas, a outra era loira de cabelos ondulados e olhos verdes. Eram as The Rose, um grupo de fãs fanáticas dos Z12, eram arrogantes e metidas.

Abre-se um corredor, Sakura, Sumire e Six são empurrados e exprimidos contra os muros da escola. Muitas meninas gritam histericamente.

13 rapazes aparecem no portão, alguns sorriam e mandavam beijos para as meninas que gritavam e desmaiavam, outros entravam com a cara séria sem dar importância à massa feminina que gritava por eles, e tinham os que apenas conversavam entre si. Assim que os 13 garotos passam, a massa de alunos corre atrás deles, para trás ficam apenas Six, Sakura, Sumire e alguns alunos novos que não entendem nada.

- O que foi aquilo?- Pergunta Sakura.

- Os Z12 ou Zodiac 12.- Diz uma garota se aproximando do trio, tinha os cabelos lisos e negros em corte reto, olhos alaranjados e pele morena clara, o rosto estava pintado com riscos brancos, dois de cada lado do rosto, tinha uma tira de couro trançada na testa e algumas penas enfeitando.

- Zodiac 12?- Pergunta Sumire.

- São os filhos dos fundadores dessa escola. Toda escola venera aqueles caras. Havia ouvido falar sobre eles quando estava no ginásio, mas não tinha noção de como eram....- Diz a garota balançando negativamente a cabeça.- Ah! Desculpe, não me apresentei, sou Fox Taluiyah.

- Sou Sakura, essa é Sumire e esse é Six!

O sinal toca e as meninas vão para a sala de aula, nas primeiras carteiras ficavam os inteligentes, entre eles um casal de gêmeos, ambos loiros, de olhos azuis, usando óculos fundo de garrafa e lendo livros, a garota tinha os cabelos cacheados e longos presos em um rabo baixo com a franja lisa sobre os olhos e o garoto tinha os cabelos ondulados na altura da nuca jogados sobre o rosto, eram Fleur e Soleil, mestiços de um humano e uma súcubus, ao lado deles uma garota de cabelos ruivos e ondulados presos em uma trança, tinha os olhos verdes e uma pintinha no lado esquerdo do lábio superior, se chamava Victorya, e era uma bruxa wicca. No fundo da sala uma garota de cabelos e lisos na altura dos ombros com algumas mechas vermelhas, a franja caía para o lado esquerdo, estava de olhos fechados e balançava a cabeça ouvindo seu i-pod, estava com os pés sobre a mesa e usava meias listradas de preto e vermelho e um all star vermelho desbotado, era a vampira rebelde Monique. No canto estavam duas garota, uma no lado do corredor e outra no lado da janela, a do meio tinha os cabelos rosados e muito longos presos em uma rabo de cavalo alto, a franja reta tampava parcialmente os olhos verde folha, tinha pintas vermelhas no lugar das sobrancelhas e tinha traços delicados, seu nome era Kristy e era lemuriana, a da janela se chamava Lika, uma youkai- raposa, tinha os cabelos laranjas na altura dos ombros em corte repicado, olhos dourados, orelhas, rabinho e dentinhos afiados como de uma raposa. Sumire e Sakura sentam ao lado de Fox e Six vai para o fundo alegando que preferia que ninguém reparasse em sua presença.

A primeira aula de Magia Branca, a professora explicava teoricamente quando a tranqüilidade da aula foi quebrada por um grito no corredor. Sentado na frente de seu armário um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos olhava aterrorizado para dentro de seu armário onde havia um papel vermelho escrito _RED TAG _e assinado pelos Z12.

- SEIYA DO SEGUNDO ANO RECEBEU UMA RED TAG!!!!!!- Grita um dos alunos.

- Não, não... Eu não fiz nada!!!!- Seiya corre enquanto é cercado por outros alunos. , a da janela

Seiya é levado até o refeitório onde havia 13 poltronas que pareciam mais tronos, em volta deles, todos os alunos que foram obrigados a comparecer, logo a porta se abre e os Z12 entram um por 1m, novamente começa a gritaria feminina, não usavam uniforme, mas roupas comuns, cada um ao seu estilo. Todos sentam em suas poltronas, ficando na frente um rapaz de cabelos longos e azuis escuros, seus olhos eram azuis.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para nos chamar, Mask.- Diz com desprezo.

- Claro que tenho! Esse animal trombou em mim de manhã! Sujou minha roupa, tive que jogar meu terno e sapatos!- Diz apontando para Seiya.

- Ohhh, isso é grave meu filho...- Diz Milo.

- Grande motivo...- Shaka cochicha para Dohko e Mú que concordam.

- Me dêem licença, tenho coisa mais importante para fazer.- Diz Camus com frieza, saindo do local.

- Não acredito que fui chamado para isso?- Aiolos vira os olhos.

Shaka, Mú e Dohko nada dizem e saem da sala.

- Bando de perdedores!- Rosna Máscara da Morte vendo os outros saírem.

- Termina logo com isso que tenho muita coisa para fazer... São segundos de beleza perdida...- Diz Afrodite visivelmente irritado enquanto arrumava os cabelos olhando em um espelho.

Fleur fica encantada com Afrodite, era perfeito, o príncipe que lia em seus livros de romance. Ela solta um suspiro apaixonado.

- Tragam ele!- Grita Mask para dois alunos.

Logo trazem um outro rapaz de cabelos loiros, o jogando na frente dos Z12.

- Jabu, não? Faça!- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Mas...- Jabu gagueja.

- Ele não é seu amigo?- Pergunta apontando para Seiya.

- Err... Na verdade não...- Jabu coça a cabeça.

- Então bate logo!

- Mas... Mas... E se minha mão cair?

- Bundão! É assim que se faz!- Mask vai até Seiya e o empurra com o pé, assim que o garoto cai, começa a chutá-lo.

- Perdedor!- Kanon empurra a cabeça de Jabu que cai de cara no chão.

- Droga! Agora vou ter que comprar sapatos novos! Quem vem comigo?- Pergunta Mask.

- Só se for na Gucci.- Diz Milo.

- Armani... Meu caro Milo, eu só compro sapatos na Armani...- Mask dá leves tapas no rosto do outro.

- Acabou o show cambada!- Kanon bate palmas como se espantasse cachorros.

Assim que os Z12 saem para as compras, os outros alunos voltam para suas classes.

- Que perda de tempo...- Diz Victorya virando os olhos e voltando para a sala de aula.

- Droga! Não consegui ver...- Resmunga Monique cruzando os braços.

- Não vejo graça nessa brincadeira.- Kristy diz baixinho, mas acaba chegando aos ouvidos de Monique.

- Deixa de ser chata Kris!- Diz passando os braços em volta do pescoço da garota.

- Não acredito que você goste dessas coisas... – Repreende a lemuriana.

- Gostar não gosto, mas é divertido! Não tem do que reclamar, seu namorado é um deles!- Provoca Monique.

- O Mú não é meu namorado! É apenas um amigo de infância, além do mais, ele não concorda com essas red tags!- Defende Kristy.

- Eu não disse nomes... Porque acha que eu falava sobre o Mú?- A vampira sorri vitoriosa. Kristy fica vermelha.

- Deixa ela Moni!- Diz Lika indo em socorro à Kristy.

- Não disse nada demais...- Monique vai em direção à sala de aula.

- Ainda bem que achei vocês!- Fox se aproxima junto com Sakura e Sumire.- Quero apresentar as irmãs Hanashiro, Sakura e Sumire, e esse é o Six, ué, cadê ele?- Pergunta vendo que o garoto não estava ali.

- Disse que ia para a sala.- Responde Sumire.

"Será que ela é cega?", pensa Lika.

- Não sou cega.- Responde Sumire.

- o.o- Lika e Kristy.

- Minha irmãzinha lê mentes!- Sakura abraça a irmã.

- E porque essas faixas?- Pergunta Lika.

- É por causa do meu poder, eu posso acabar roubando a alma de alguém, é por isso que estou aqui, para controlar meus poderes.- Explica a irmã mais nova.

- Cadê a Moni?- Pergunta Fox.

- Voltou para a sala.- Responde Kristy.

- Falando nisso, melhor voltarmos antes que alguém nos pegue aqui...- Diz a youkai-raposa.

Todas voltam para a sala de aula conversando animadamente.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahooooo!!!! Quanto tempo!!!! Usei algumas cenas e frases da falecida fic... Mas é porque estavam nos planos...u.u

Sobre as que apareceram nesse capítulo, como perceberam, a Fox, a Monique, a Lika e a Kristy se conhecem, pois estudam desde pequenas na escola, Sumire, Sakura, Six, Fleur, Soleil e Victorya são novatas e Kayla(que não apareceu) é do segundo ano.

Jya... Pure-Petit deshita...x33333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**_xXxXx_**

_Acho que respondi todas as reivews, mas agradeço por aqui mais uma vez! Continuem acompanhando!!!_

Depois da aula, os irmãos Fleur e Soleil resolvem ir até a biblioteca, no sentido contrário vinham as The Rose com Saori à frente das outras duas, vários meninos formam um corredor para recepcioná-las, elas eram charmosas, praticamente perfeitas e pareciam mais desfilar pelos corredores. Por um momento os olhos de Soleil e Saori se cruzam, mas ela logo ignora e vira o rosto, enquanto o rapaz fica meio aéreo com a beleza da garota. Assim que elas possam por eles, Soleil ainda vira para trás, vendo os cabelos lisos e brilhantes balançarem suavemente aos passos da garota, sentindo o cheiro doce que vinha deles.

- Ai ai...- Suspira o rapaz.

- Que cara é essa Sol?- Pergunta Fleur arrumando os óculos.

- Vi um anjo...- Diz.

- Onde?- A garota procura.

- Se toca mané! Ela nunca daria bola para um nerd feito você!- O rapaz é empurrado por um grupo de garotos.

- Deixa meu irmão em paz!- Fleur diz baixinho.

- Acho que o inseto aqui zumbiu algo.- Diz um deles empurrando a garota que bate as costas na parede.

- Fleur!- Soleil tenta ajudar a irmã, mas é empurrado mais uma vez, seus óculos voam longe.

- Quem mandou se levantar?- Os quatro rapazes cercam Soleil.

- Porque não batem em alguém do seu tamanho?- Diz uma garota dando um cutucão no ombro de um deles.

Assim quem ele se vira, recebe um soco no nariz, caindo de bunda no chão, a garota sorri estralando os dedos, era alta e tinha os cabelos lisos negros, seus olhos eram verdes e felinos, a saia do uniforme estava encurtado e a gravata frouxa.

- Ora sua...- Um deles avança sobre ela preparando um soco, que é facilmente desviado, recebendo um chute.- Maldita!- Ele pensa em avançar mais uma vez, mas é parada pelo que recebeu o soco.

- Panter...- Diz assustado.

- Panter? Aquela Panter?- Os outros se afastam de Soleil e dão passos vacilantes para trás.

- Atrevam a se aproximar deles novamente que eu acabo com a raça de vocês!- Grita vendo os garotos correrem pelo corredor.- Estão bem?- Pergunta ajudando Soleil a se levantar.

- E..Estou...- Gagueja assustado.

- Obrigada...- Diz Fleur se aproximando do irmão.

- Não a de quê, isso é seu?- Diz entregando o óculos para Soleil.- Essa escola tem muito idiota que gosta de maltratar os novatos, tomem cuidado.- Diz se afastando.

- Espera!- Diz Fleur, a outra vira.- Meu nome é Fleur e esse é Soleil, qual seu nome?

- Panter, Kayla Panter.- Diz dando um aceno, voltando o seu caminho.

No lado de fora da escola, em volta do conversível prata de Kanon, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Milo e Aioria conversavam, nesse momento Victorya sai do prédio e passa por eles, caminho ao dormitório feminino, seu uniforme era impecável e usava óculos de armação fina.

- E aí gata?- Pergunta Shura, sendo ignorado pela garota.

- Ignorado!- Riem os outros.

- Calem a boca! Nerds não fazem meu tipo.- Shura se defende.

- Conta outra! Você não era o grande Shura, arrasador de corações?- Pergunta Milo.

- E sou! Ninguém resiste ao meu charme...- Diz Shura fazendo pose.

- Ei, que tal uma aposta?- Propõe Kanon.

- Diz aí!- Respondem os outros.

- Se o Shura conseguir conquistar ela, pode pedir o que quiser!- Diz Kanon.

- Se perder, irá ser nosso capacho por 1 mês!- Diz Máscara da Morte.

- Estejam preparado para perder!- O lupino diz com sorriso vitorioso.

Chegando ao quarto, Victorya tira os óculos, os colocando na penteadeira, dividia o quarto com Monique, uma garota barulhenta, mas que parecia ser simpática, não haviam trocado muitas palavras, apenas uma apresentação básica. Não estava ali para fazer amizades e sim estudar.

Tirando o uniforme, ela prende os cabelos em um coque alto, deixando à mostra o pentagrama tribal que tinha na nuca, veste um vestido roxo escuro e longo, indo se sentar na poltrona perto da janela com seu i-pod no ouvido, escutava Mozart enquanto revisava as matérias vistas no dia.

Monique entra no quarto feito um furacão, trocando o uniforme por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de gola larga, preta com uma estampa de caveira e all star de cano longo, ela olha para Victorya estudando no canto.

- Ei, Vicky, quer ir até o shopping?- Pergunta enquanto passava um protetor solar especial para sua pele sensível ao sol.

- Não obrigada, preciso estudar.- Diz sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

- Tudo bem...- Diz saindo do quarto enquanto arrumava os óculos escuros.

Assim que Monique sai, alguém bate na porta, Victorya olha uma vez para a porta e pensa em ignorar, mas resolve abrir, dando de cara com Shura.

- Sim?- Pergunta.

- Sabe quem sou?- Shura se apóia na porta.

- Não.- Victorya responde sem muito interesse.

- Sou Shura de Capricórnio, um dos Z12.- Diz com um sorriso.

- E...?- A garota ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como assim "e"?- Shura fica sem graça com a reação da garota.

- Com licença.- Victorya ia fechar a porta, mas Shura coloca o pé na porta.

- Não quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo?- Pergunta por fim.

- Estou gripada e preciso estudar.- Diz tornando a tentar fechar a porta.

- Espera.- Shura tenta impedir.- Que tal um outro dia, quando não estiver gripada.- Insiste.

- Vou pensar.- Diz finalmente fechando a porta.

- Pensa com carinho!- Grita Shura do corredor.- Essa vai ser fácil...- Sorri.

Monique se encontra com Lika no pátio dos fundos, a youkai vestia uma jardineira jeans com uma camiseta branca sem estampa por dentro, assim que vê a vampira, acena os braços.

- Demorei?- Pergunta a vampira.

- Uns 10 minutos...- Brinca a outra.

- E a Kristy?- Pergunta Monique.

- Ficou traumatizada com o que você disse.- Diz Lika.

- Mas eu tava brincando.- Diz Monique.

- To brincando! Ela foi estudar na biblioteca.- Diz a youkai.- Aonde quer ir?- Pergunta enquanto saiam da escola.

- Queria passar em uma loja nova que abriu, dizem que os chocolates de lá são deliciosos!- Diz com água na boca, acabando por não ver que Shaka vinha na direção contrária, trombando com este, que derruba seu caderno no chão.

- Olha por onde anda seu...- Ela engole em seco ao ver quem era.

- Seu oque?- Pergunta o loiro.

- Vou receber uma red tag?- Pergunta Monique.

- Não diga besteiras!- Responde o loiro.- Não sou a favor daquela tags!

- Ótimo! Eu ia dizer seu cego!- Diz Monique, Shaka não muda a expressão.

- Moni!- Lika repreende a amiga.

- Mas foi ele quem quis saber...u.u- Diz Monique.

- Não tenho tempo para discutir besteiras. Vocês deveriam é estudar!- Diz pegando seus livros e indo em direção ao prédio principal.

- Caguei...- A vampira diz suando frio.

- Também, o chama de cego!- Lika também estava nervosa.

- Ah! Deixa ele pra lá! Vamos logo!!!- Diz puxando a outra pelo braço.

Six estava olhando para o quarto deitada sobre a cama, acaba cochilando.

_Era uma cabana de madeira, a fogueira iluminava o local. Estava aparentemente sozinho, indo até a janela observar o céu, quando é puxado por mãos enrugadas, sendo derrubada no chão, logo 5 rostos deformados ficam sobre ela e começam a puxar seus cabelos, Six tenta se soltar, mas duas delas o seguram._

_- Imperfeição! Merece morrer!- Diz uma delas pega um espeto que estava no fogo, aproximando o objeto no rosto de Six, que pode sentir o calor do objeto._

_- No rossssto não... Ele pode ficarrr brravo conosssco..._

_O objeto vermelho é apontado para o pescoço, mas são nos braços que sente a dor, dois cortes um pouco acima do pulso direito, Six tenta gritar, mas elas tampam a boca dela com um pedaço de pano._

_- Se disser algo sobre isso, será pior...- Ameaçam._

- Six! Six!- Sakura chacoalha a pequena que acorda assustada e segura a garota pela pescoço.

- SIX!!!- Sumire tenta acudir a irmã, mas leva um tapa, voando para o outro lado do quarto.

Sakura estava quase perdendo a consciência, quando Six volta a si, soltando a garota que cai mole sobre a cama. Ela vê Sumire se levantando com dificuldade.

- Sah- nechan!- Sumire vai acudir a irmã.

- Estou bem Suu-chan...- Sakura coloca a mão no pescoço e sorri para Sumire.- Ouvimos você gritando, viu um pesadelo?- Pergunta colocando a mão no ombro de Six.

- SAIAM DAQUI! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!!! NÃO SE APROXIMEM MAIS DE MIM!!!- Six grita.

- Vem Sah-nechan.- Sumire ajuda a irmã a sair do quarto.

Assim que as irmãs saem, Six senta pesadamente na cama e observa as próprias mãos, a manga da blusa que vestia sobe um pouco, revelando duas cicatrizes no mesmo local do sonho, ela fica confusa... Não se lembra de ter esses fatos em sua história, na verdade não se lembrava de nada de seu passado. Apenas do encontro com o doutor Sidney Strauss, o cientista que a encontrou em meio à escombros de uma casa incendiada, seu nome, Six foi colocado por ele, por causa de uma marca em sua nuca.

- Coitado do Six...- Diz Sakura.- Tem alguma coisa o assustando.

-Huum...- Sumire estava pensativa.

- Será que ele tem medo que o machuquemos?- Pergunta Sakura.

- Não... parece que ele tem medo é de nos machucar.- Responde a mais nova.

- Está decidido! Vamos mostrar para ele que não iremos nos machucar! Que ele pode confiar em nós!!!- Sakura se levanta com um pulo.

Sumire continua pensativa, no momento em que Six a empurrou, sentiu uma energia diferente vindo dela, a garota havia descoberto o segredo.

'"Será que conto para Sakura?", pensa observando a animação da irmã que dizia coisas sem sentido.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!! Mais um capítulo!!!! São meninas de personalidades diferentes, não? Kayla é uma defensora dos necessitados? Maybe, mas ela parece ter certa fama... xDDDD Shura e uma aposta para conquistar a Vicky? Isso não vai dar certo...u.u Six tem uma história triste e traumatizante, que vou contar outra hora. O que será que a Sumire descobriu?xD

Well, vejamos o que minha mente insana prepara para os próximos capítulos!!!

Pure-Petit deshita!


End file.
